1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to vehicle hitches and more particularly to a three point quick coupling hitch with an electrically controlled hydraulic lift and fine tuning adjustments for use on the front end of all terrain vehicles or the rigid frame of other vehicles.
2. Background Information
All terrain vehicles are popular recreational vehicles but with appropriate implements attached thereto they can serve as work machines. For example with a blade or bucket attached they can clear snow from walks or driveways or level earth. With grass cutting attachments they can be used to keep large areas neatly trimmed. Implements useable for the instant quick coupling hitch include snow blowers, rotary tilling devices, rotary brushes, seeders, front end mounted trenchers, yard excavators, push blade, box scrapers, reel lawn mower, rotary lawn motor, saw bush cutting systems and boom mowers, post drivers, posthole augers, drawbars with specialty hitch attachments, vacuum systems, fork lifts, platforms, and the like. Changing from one implement to the other of a work vehicle and a recreational vehicle can be time consuming or of sufficient annoyance that one often will not bother changing for recreational purposes of short duration.
A number of patents are directed to frames for attaching implements to ATV""S or garden tractors for manipulating the attached implement thus indicating a need and various solutions in an attempt to meet that need. U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,847 granted Sep. 5, 1972 to P. Deeter and U.S. Pat. No. 5,329,708 granted Jul. 19, 1994 to M. Segorski disclose implement mounting frames that extend under the frame of the vehicle. This reduces the clearance of the vehicle thus reducing its ability to pass over obstacles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,241 granted Oct. 19, 1999 to G. Gross and U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,745 granted Apr. 1, 1997 to G Cross disclose lift mechanisms for the attached implement. The lifts are manually operated and thereby have obvious limitations including requiring dexterity of the operator as well as difficulties in positioning and repositioning the implement. U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,336 granted Sep. 14, 1999 to K. Liebl addresses some of the concerns by providing a mounting frame with an electric lift. The frame is attached to the vehicle by two lever arms and a pin connection for each and is essentially permanently attached to the implement thus making difficult to substitute one implement for another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,746,275 granted May 5, 1998 to G. Cross discloses a three point hitch that includes a plurality of pin connected links and an electric lift. The hitch attaches to the axle of the vehicle and therefore extends some distance from where the hitch attaches to the implement. The three point attachment is the connection of the hitch to the implement.
The hitch and lift assembly comprises a rigid, U-shape frame, a hydraulic jack unit, a coupler connecting one end of the hydraulic jack unit to a receiver on the ATV and an adjusting mechanism that connects the other end of the hydraulic jack unit to the U-shaped frame.
A preferred embodiment provides for a hitch and lift assembly for attaching an implement to a motorized vehicle having a rigid frame with horizontal and/or vertical cross members typically utilized in the support of ATV, garden tractors and the like. The hitch and lift assembly includes a crossbar member as a rigid link selectively adjustably connected to the ATV frame members by xe2x80x9cU-clampsxe2x80x9d or other means of attachment. The hitch and lift assembly also includes a generally U-shaped frame comprising a pair of elongated tubular members or legs spaced apart, aligned and connected in the front by a cross member near the ends of the legs which are formed having the distal ends define a pair of spaced apart cylindrical sockets opposite the distal ends of the legs being pivotally attached to the ATV or other vehicle frame. A rigid link defining a floating lockable cam provides limited arcuate movement relative to the frame and includes means limiting the arcuate movement. The hitch and lift assembly also includes an electric powered extendible and retractable power driven jack unit connected at one end thereof to said rigid link defining the floating cam. Means for connecting the distal ends of the legs to the motorized vehicle consists of a pair of removable pins cooperatively engaging the implement or apparatus to be lifted.
Moreover, the hitch and adapter assembly for connecting an implement to the frame of the front end of vehicles such as all terrain vehicle provides a rigid connection with limited motion for reduced vibration operation. The hitch has two spaced apart sockets on a rigid frame that pivotally connects to the vehicle providing a rigid extension thereof. The sockets receive and cooperatively engage respective pins on the implement providing a quick connection. The electrically powered hydraulic cylinder is connected at one end to the frame and the other end connects to the vehicle by a coupler that slip fits into a socket therefore on the vehicle. The frame pivotally connects to the vehicle at two spaced apart positions. There is a coarse and fine adjustment for varying the height and tilt positions of the implement.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple, robust adjustable front-end quick connect hitch and lift assembly for a vehicle such as a tractor or more particularly an all terrain vehicle, (xe2x80x9cATVxe2x80x9d).
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a hitch as above described that is usable to connect a variety of implements to the vehicle.
A further principal object of the present invention is to provide a three point hitch for an ATV with a quick connect/disconnect connection to the implement.
It is another object to provide a floating cam link which includes coarse adjustments, fine adjustments, and means for locking the floating cam into position in order to provide downward pressure via the electric hydraulic jack.